Lerenas Taigan'lor
Appearance Lerenas is about 6”3, to the eye, and appropriately muscled. Despite apparent old age, he is fit and healthy, retaining most of his strength and looks, which are modest. His eyes are, unlike most sin’dorei, grey and sparkless, save for the faintest of green tinges around the iris. The nose has recently been broken and set back into place, although it still looks a bit squashed, and as for his goatee and eyebrows, both are short, and not inclined to taper. In normal situations, he appears to be stiff-necked, with a face that might as well have been carved from stone for all it shows. On the rare occasions that he is at ease, his features will soften, although not by much. The other important thing to note is that he will customarily be wearing a faded brown leather hat, that has taken much of a beating over the century or so that it’s been kept intact. It fits his head and the brim will generally droop over his eyes unless he does something to stop that. As regards battle equipment, he currently wears a full plate adaptation of the spellbreaker’s traditional regalia, and carries a massive greatsword almost as tall as he is, which has been adapted from the design of a Blood Knight Master’s blade, only prettier and all the more imposing. The keener eyes will notice several veins of silvery metal running from the hilt to the blade’s edges and point. Background Please Refer To The Personal Lore Board on wowgamer. Updates when i get the time and motivation. Personality Lerenas has, in recent times – Probably due to being around Silvermoon almost constantly – grown to be a little more complex. Although not by much, and it doesn’t really show. In any case, he retains a number of personality traits which he won’t be giving up anytime soon. In order, these are his inability to lie, overwhelming loyalty and the desire to survive no matter what. And really, there’s nothing more you need to know. Notable Relationships Sorscha Netherbane Sorscha is probably the closest thing Lerenas comes to a best friend. Given his social backwardness, general effect on other people and the peculiarities of their relationship, this is something of remark. But neither of them really seem to care much. As far as they're concerned, the other is good for a laugh and a pint. You'd hardly expect Lerenas, who is by all accounts an opionated old man with more than enough reason to hate the Undead, which as a 'race' were responsible for wiping out most of his family, to befriend an undead dancing flirt who spends a lot of their conversations together embarrassing him in one way or another. Well, opposites attract ( figuratively ) as the saying goes and they get on swimmingly. Despite any appearances, they are NOT in an intimate relationship. The very idea would horrify the both of them. Oreine Shadowsong/Taigan'lor Until a couple days ago, ( Updated 12/8/2010 ) neither Lerenas nor Oreine were aware that they were father and daughter. But it turns out that they are not in fact just two of the three drinking buddies ( Sorscha being the third ) who occasionally get into mischief. Well, they are, but the word to note is 'just'. About 138 years ago, an injured Lerenas was back from whatever battle he was meant to be fighting with a broken hand and ripped tendons, when his 200th birthday came about. And during the celebrations he shacked up with Oreine's mother (Terena Winterstar). During this the mother became pregnant, and concealed both this and her impending marriage from Lerenas as he went back to the fighting. When he came back again, he was still unaware of the marriage and child, continuing as if it had never happened; Giving life to another baby before leaving a third time. When he came back, she had disappeared. Varamar Shadowsong discovered that Terena had been sleeping with another man and had gotten pregnant by him. Finally breaking down, he killed her and the unborn child with her. Oreine was then brought up believing that Varamar was her father. Which was false. It's early days yet, but the new territory looks promising. Even if she did ruin his shirt with make-up-tears. Meena Taigan'lor Meena is the small dirty blonde girl that followed Lerenas home one day. Ok, that makes him sound like a paedophile. Let's try again. About 2 months ago ( Update 12/8/2010 ) Lerenas was buying apples, when he noticed a small child in rags sat next to the stall. She was hungry, and the stallkeeper didn't believe in encouraging waifs to eat up all his wares. So out of compassion and to spite the shopkeeper, Lerenas fed her one of his apples. He then tried to find her parents, but nobody knew or even cared much. By this point, Lerenas was stuck with her. As it stands, Lerenas treats Meena as the daughter he never had. Although he actually does have a daughter now, his attitude towards Meena remains the same, especially after the recent adoption papers were filed. Mestral Taigan'lor Lerenas' mother is one of the only surviving members of the Taigan'lor family, and that's not saying much. Well over four and half centuries old she is liable to drop dead at any given moment without the aid of a gas cylinder and mask that she has to drag around with her. She is very single minded where her son is concerned, firmly believing that, even though he is an old man, her little boy should have a wife and at -least- 12 children. And will accost any woman with Lerenas with statements, questions and offers to that end. Needless to say that Lerenas will avoid bringing any women he knows anywhere near her. Updated 27/9/10 See also http://www.phoenixguard.co.uk/forum/index.php http://darkmoonfaire.wikia.com/wiki/Skye_Silverhawk http://darkmoonfaire.wikia.com/wiki/Fellen_Therrel'guin Category:Characters